


Item 101

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak meet during GISHWHES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item 101

“So you’re Cas?”

Dean shifts his weight between his feet, awkwardly appraising the handsome man before him. He hadn’t expected him to look as good as he did; hell, he didn’t expect him to be close to his age. Still, he can’t say he’s disappointed by the news.

The guy nods, his lips quirking up in some approximation of a smile. “Yes, I am Castiel. And you’re Dean?” He rolls his shoulders before raising his brows, his expression open and curious.

“Yeah,” Dean replies.

After a moment, Dean decides to take his seat, pushing back his chair and flopping down. Castiel follows his lead, crossing his legs and appraising Dean from across the table. He pulls the objective sheet from his pocket, quickly breezing over the points.

Dean almost grins when Castiel frowns. “I don’t understand; why must we dress ourselves in bikinis made of tea bags?” His blue eyes flit across the page, lips quirking as Dean considers what the man would look like in just that.

“I don’t know,” he replies, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe someone else can take it.”

Castiel shrugs before scanning down the page, his expression ranging from wildly offended to almost giggly. He stops, after a while, and pushes the list under Dean’s nose. “Here, this is the one we should do.”

Dean scrutinizes item 101; it calls for an organized ball in which the participants are cross-dressing. Manageable enough, Dean thinks. He circles the option before pushing the sheet back across the table. “I figure we can do something more along these lines,” he murmurs.

He grabs the sheet, eyes flitting over the parameters of the objective. His face alights when he finishes reading, lips turning up in a small smile. He glances at Dean, beautiful blue eyes brimming with confidence as he nods.

“Yes, I think we could manage something like this.”

Two days later and they find themselves at Yosemite.

Dean talked to Charlie about getting the dress; it’s pretty, despite how little he’d like to admit so, and a deep shade of green that Charlie said, “Makes your eyes look like a fucking dream.” Castiel is dressed up too, but he actually _does_ look good. He’s not in a dress, but he has blue clips in his hair, enunciating the beautiful tie wrapped around his neck.

He shuffles a bit on his feet, and turns his eyes to their audience. “Uh, hey.” Dean runs his fingers through his hair, honestly surprised by the array of people that actually showed up. Almost seventy in total. “So, welcome, I guess. There’s food over there-” Dean gestures towards a group of tables set in an outcropping. “-and we’re free to dance until midnight.” He glances to Castiel, unsure of what to say next.

“Have fun, everyone!” Castiel grins at him in response.

They crank up the music and rest against a sequoia, the smell of rain washed and time worn wood bleeding into the air. Dean pulls his camera from his bag, shooting a couple pictures here and there of smiling patrons. Eventually, Castiel joins them, swirling and twirling with men and women alike, his face awash with unabashed happiness. Dean finds himself gathering more and more pictures of his smiling face, of the shining blue of his eyes, of his tousled hair.

When Castiel comes back to him almost two hours later, he can’t stop himself from capturing his enraptured face, wide smile splayed over his every feature.

He flops down beside Dean, sweat shining on his brow as he heaves a breath. After a moment, he turns towards Dean, brows raised in indication of the questions teeming under his unassuming exterior.

“What do you think?” he asks, his blue eyes sparkling in the dimming red of the forest.

Dean tilts his head. “I think we did a good job,” he replies, tugging on his sleeve. “You’re good at dancing.” The second part is added quietly, almost ashamedly. Dean can feel a hot blush warming his cheeks, and he ducks his eyes to his lap.

When Castiel’s hand reaches out and touches his wrist, he almost flinches.

“Dean,” he murmurs, fingers warm over Dean’s skin. “Would you like to… dance?” His voice trails off as he finishes his words, his body shifting closer to Dean’s. When he feels his head bob in response, Castiel’s fingers grip vicelike, and in an instant, he’s on his feet.

“Cas-” Dean stutters when his hands slide over his hips, a stubbled cheek pressing flush against his neck. He relaxes after a moment, winding his arms around Castiel’s neck and pressing himself close as they slowly move into a shuffle.

The song switches, and Buddy Holly’s “Everyday” blares from the speakers.

“I love this song,” Castiel murmurs, his hands tightening around Dean’s waist. The soft brush of warm lips slides over his jugular as Castiel straightens, his lips tightening in a gentle smile.

“Me too.” Dean can’t help but return the smile. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff, Cas.”

He laughs, crow’s feet forming beside his eyes as he tosses his head backwards. When he calms, he strokes his hands over Dean’s lower back, his touch feather light.

“I’m glad we did this,” he says, burrowing back into Dean’s neck. He slides his hands down from Castiel’s neck to stroke between his shoulder blades, vaguely aware of the song winding down. “It was fun.” His body is warm, practically churning with energy under Castiel’s touch.

The question leaves his mouth before he can stop it. “Dinner?”

Nervousness buds fresh and painful in his gut and he feels himself attempt to pull away. When Castiel’s hands tighten around his waist, and he pulls his face from Dean’s shoulder with a puzzled expression, he freezes. After a beat, and after Dean almost has heart palpitations, Castiel tilts his head with a wide, earnest grin.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
